Meine Erzwungene Crush
by GoneIntoTheErie
Summary: Germany is fourteen and his life is easy-going at school, until a Russian comes and turns his world upside down. Russia x Germany ( Ivan x Ludwig ) Human names used. Become one with mother Russia, Da? (RusGer) Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ludwig was at the top of his class. He was pretty accomplished for a kid that was fourteen. He did well in gym, he could run fast and dodge. But he was still very weak, physically and mentally. Everything was perfect until... That new kid showed up.

"Ludwig? That's your name, Da? I am Ivan."

"Und just how did you find my name out?"

"There are many ways I _could _have, but I shook down that Japanese kid."

"Kiku!? If you hurt him, I'm-"

"You'll do what, comrade?"

"..."

Ludwig had never met someone so... so... There wasn't even a word to describe him!

"Hey Lutz! Who's your friend, you got there?", The American always came at the right time.

"He's NOT my friend.", The German said, slamming his locker door hard enough to make the Russian and American, jump back.

"Ok, ok Jeez! Don't kill anybody, dude!"

Ludwig scoffed and walked off to his next class, unaware that Ivan had bigger _plans_ for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ivan loved spying.

Ivan loved Ludwig.

Therefore, Ivan loved spying on Ludwig...

Ludwig always followed his daily weekend routine.

First, he would go talk with his greek friend, Heracles...

"Hey, Lutz! Your never late are you?"

_Does everyone call him that?_

"Ha! Me?"

"So, could you help me trick... someone?"

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok, but what did Sadık do this time-?"

"HE ALWAYS DOES SOMETHIN' TO ME!"

"Fine..."

Second, he would paint with the japanese kid.

"Wow you might be getting better than me!"

"You really think so, Kiku?"

_He seems happy, I wonder if I say something nice, will he will like me?_

"Hai, Your style is... interesting."

Third, he tries to dodge the Italian twins.

"Ludwig! Hey Ludwig!"

"Feli, stay away from that potato bastard!"

"B-but...Lovino..."

"Walk a little faster Walk a little faster Walk a little faster...", Ludwig mumbled to himself.

Last, he went to his job.

"Alfred do you still need help with that math problem?"

"Um...M-maybe..."

"Alfred! I am your tutor and if you need help, then you need help! And I am here for that!"

"L-Ludwig...", Tears ran down his face, "I-I'm sorry..."

"For what?", the German looking surprised at the American gripping his shirt.

"I can't p-pay for this l-lesson..."

"Arther?"

"Y-yes..."

Ludwig cradled the crying, bruised American.

Alfred's older brother had spent all their money on beer and got drunk as hell and when Arther got drunk, he got violent.

_Now how can I acquire the same reaction from Ludwig, as the American?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ludwig hung his head down.

He watched them put the body down in the ground.

Bad things kept happening to him lately.

But this...

It took all of his might to not curl up and just die.

Tears streamed down his cheeks.

He didn't even get to say goodbye.

Gil...

Gilbert had a heart attack.

The doctor said that Gilbert didn't have any clogged arteries but had a stress heart attack.

The doctor also said that he had never seen anything like it.

Gil was supposed to go home that day.

He already had two other stress heart attacks that week.

Gilbert was his brother and Gil had taken care of him after their parents died in a car crash.

Where was he to stay now?

Gilbert never made out a will.

Gil thought that he was too awesome for that and that he was to young to die.

* * *

Ivan sat in a tree.

He did his daily stalking.

_Maybe I could comfort Ludwig._

_Hold him close, whisper that it was going to be alright, take off his pants...Ok, Ok focus, no dirty thoughts._

"Da, this could work..."

_Ludwig could always live with me._

_I'll ask him tomorrow..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ludwig sighed and shut his locker door.

Things were not only getting worse but complicated as well.

School was to be over in two days.

Kiku was moving back to his home-land, Japan.

The Greek was going to Egypt, to see his older brother.

Alfred was to be sent to boot camp.

Arther's fault, Al really didn't want to go.

Even the Italians were going to be busy with their grandpa.

No where for him to stay.

Everyone was going to go away.

Ludwig had been staying with his nordic cousin, Lukas.

But due to losing his job, Lukas wanted to look for a job in Iceland, where he could stay with his younger brother.

He had a week to find a place to live or off to Iceland.

And he really didn't want to go to Iceland.

"I see you look very stressed, my friend," Ivan walked up behind Ludwig and put a hand on the German's shoulder.

Ivan.

Ludwig would do anything to get out of going to Iceland.

He would even seduce a Russian into letting him stay with him.

And he knew that was the kind of thing Ivan was into.

He had seen the way Ivan acted around guys compared to girls.

And if he was wrong and Ivan wasn't gay, he still had the option of going to Iceland.

"I-Ivan," a pink tint lit up Ludwig's face as he turned around to face the Russian.

The blush alone almost made Ivan cum right there, but instead he noticed that he had a bulge in his pants.

Good thing he was wearing a long shirt.

Ivan looked away.

_I bet my face is redder than an apple._

Ludwig wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck and closed the space.

Ivan jolted back in surprise but didn't break the kiss.

_Ludwig has such soft, pink, warm lips... I-I think my... brain melted a little._

After what had seemed forever, for different reasons for Ludwig than Ivan, they ended the kiss.

"I-Ivan," Ludwig managed to mutter between breaths,"I... I have nowhere to stay... Can I stay with... you?"

_I was about to ask you about that, but I guess I can have my fun with this now that you mentioned it... _

"Da, but on one condition," the Russian grinned devilishly.

"What... what is the condition?" Ludwig said, still trying to catch his breath.

"You do whatever I say, anything I ask of you."


End file.
